Office Romance
by louiselane
Summary: Clark and Lois flirt at the Daily Planet.


**Title:** Office Romance  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating: PG  
Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing: **Lois/Clark  
**Spoilers:** Plastique  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Clark and Lois flirt at the Daily Planet.  
**A/N:** Missing scene from _Plastique_. Writing for my English class essay. Also, the scene is a little different how it played on the episode.

At the Daily Planet, the couple of reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent were sitting across their desks writing their respective articles about the big fire that had happened in Metropolis earlier that day.

"Done!" Clark announced with a big smile after finishing writing his article and already pushing the button on the keyboard to print.

"Already?" Lois asked with her eyes wide showing her surprise. "Let me see."

Clark handed the paper to Lois before accidentally touching her hand making her frown her eyes uncomfortably, but trying to hide her feelings. She cleared up her throat before speaking up. "It's not bad… but it can be better. But I don't think it's bad enough for Tess to fire you, so I think you are safe!"

"Gee, Lois… Thanks!" Clark said with sarcasm in his voice. Lois looked at him and rolled her eyes the way she always does when they are bickering and bonding.

"Maybe I could even get a raise with this article!" Clark teased with a wink.

"Don't push, Kent. You're way out of your league!" Lois keeps reading the article as she picks her red pen and starts making notes on Clark's article who notices what Lois was doing. "Here. I finished proofing the obit."

"Wow, 't hold anything back." Clark said with sarcasm smiling at her.

"Those aren't notes of discouragement. They're notes of encouragement. You've got talent, Smallville." Lois said trying to sound aggressive and professional at the same time. She was trying to fight the crush she was obviously developing for Clark "farm boy" Kent.

"What?" Clark inquired confusedly.

"Look, when I first started out at the Inquisitor, all I cared about was getting the best stories on the front page." Lois explained a little nostalgic as Clark was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Well, it seems like a dream come true."

"Sure, but sitting here now with you, I think I'm more proud that we uncovered the truth than I am over having a headline. Thanks for helping me break the story, Clark. Keep up the good work. You've got a long career ahead of you at the Daily Planet."

"Thank you, Lois. I appreciate your honesty. And to tell the truth, I was tired of putting off everything and waiting for my relationship with Lana to work out. I guess it wasn't mean to be." Clark declared with a little sadness. "I think it's time to move on with my life… out of that farmer. And be closer to home, here."

"So, the Daily Planet is your home now?" Lois asked with a grin without noticing she was flirting with him.

"You can say that." Clark shakes his head positively. "Besides with Jimmy proposing to Chloe, it seems I'm not the only one moving on with my life. I think everything will change now."

"Yeah, I guess you don't have much choice besides being hooked on me, Smallville." Lois teased with a grin. "Seems you are stuck with me, Kent!"

"I would say the other way around, Lane!"

Suddenly, Tess Mercer, the new Daily Planet boss arrived in the basement when Lois and Clark were and interrupted their flirtation.

"Hey, I'm paying you to work not to have an office romance on my paper!" She said already annoyed. "Stop fooling around."

"As far as I know, the paper is not yours, Ms Mercer. Still belongs to Lex Luthor."

"But I'm in charge of it until he returns, Ms Lane. Don't forget about that." Tess reminds Lois in a threatening voice.

"How could I? You make sure to remind me every single minute." Lois scoffed a little annoyed. "And we aren't doing anything like that. We were just talking. I was giving Clark some advice… that's all..."

"Yeah… I believe that." Tess Mercer crossed her arms and looked at the duo with a sarcastic smile. "Maybe if you keep telling people that, you will be the one believing."

"Believing what?" Lois and Clark asked in unison.

"That you two are just friends."

"But we are just friends." Lois and Clark said again at the same time.

"Sure…" Tess replied with a wink to Clark as she threw her hair in the air trying to impress Clark who gulped nervous, before Tess comes back to her office leaving Lois and Clark in an awkward silence in their desks.

"So…" Lois breaks the ice since she hated uncomfortable silences.

"So…"

"I guess, she was jealous." Lois shouted with a smile, obviously teasing Clark.

"She was not!" Clark replied simultaneously.

"Yes, she was… Didn't you see she was hitting on you, Smallville? My God, sometimes you are so naïve."

"Lois, you are crazy. She was not hitting on me." Clark said again seriously as Lois scoffed at him. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous… of you?" She scoffed with a laugh. "Please…"

"I'm serious, Lois…" Clark approached her with a smile. "Why are you so angry then?"

"I'm not angry because I'm jealous, Clark. I'm angry because… God!" She throws her hands in the air. "I don't even know why I'm angry now, but it certainly isn't because of you…"

"So, you won't dream about me later?" Clark said with a grin making Lois roll her eyes.

"Like I would waste my dreams on you, Kent. Get a grip!"

"Okay, let's come back to the part where you were complimenting me saying you were proud? I think I like that better." Clark said with a sigh at Lois stubbornness.

"Okay, but don't let this go over your head, Clark. It was your first article. You can't expect your first article to be a huge headline or a Pulitzer Prize winner. You have to make yourself a name first. Remember my rules?"

"Yes, I do, Lois."

"So, here's another one for you. Don't fall in love with me, farmboy. I don't have time for it."

"What rule is that?"

"Number seven"

"Right."

"And don't make a move on me unless we are undercover. Got it?"

"Got it. Rule number eight, don't make a move." Clark repeated like he was making a mental note of Lois'(s)rules.

"Good."

"Good"

"So…"

"So…"

Clark came back to his desk as he noticed Lois was already looking to her monitor screen avoiding looking at him. Clark did the same also looking to his monitor screen. The two let out a sigh before start type something on their computers.

**The End**


End file.
